Making Today A Perfect Day
by Pricat
Summary: Oh's birthday is coming up, and Tip along with his family give him the best birthday


**A/N**

**I got inspired to write this whi,e listening to the song from Frozen Fever and realised Oh never had a birthday which is sad when you think about it because growing up, he was an nobody Boov so the others ignored him, but now he is leading the Boov, they feel bad for treating him that way so this birthday is their chance to make amends.**

**Plus Oh's birth mom Star wants to share this birthday with him because she wasn't around when he was growing up.**

**Oh's birthday is coming up, but he kept it to himself but Tip finding out decides to make it special since she cares about him.**

* * *

It was a few weeks after Tip's thirteenth birthday which had been a blast especially with Oh doing awesome things but his birthday was coming up, keeping it to himself since he was unsure if they would know making Kyle understand, since he had been an nobody Boov and he felt bad for that along with the others getting an idea, going to find Tip because the girl would help because Oh was her friend.

He saw Tip rollerblading using the hyper speed rollerblades Oh had made for her but we're safe as she wondered what in the universe he wanted, skating over to him.

"Somebody very close to you, has a birthday coming up and we'll we want to make it special." Kyle said making her curious..

"I wonder, who, because it's not my mom and I just had my birthday." Tip said.

"Somebody who has purple skin that changes colours with his moods and opened our eyes." Kyle said making her understand.

"Wow, Oh's birthday, why didn't he tell me?" Tip asked.

"Because he kept it to himself, since in the past we treated him like an nobody which was a mistake." Kyle told her making her feel bad for Oh who was always there for her and her mom.

"Poor Oh, never having a birthday since birthdays rock and a day to celebrate when those you care about were born.

Oh is very special, and means a whole lot to us, plus I know somebody who can help." Tip told him.

She meant Oh's birth mom Star whom he had been reunited with finding her in the kitchen seeing she was baking a birthday cake which was chocolate making Tip smile knowing how much Oh meant to her.

"I know, and wanted to help because Oh never got to have a birthday plus this one is one I can be there for." the female Boov told her.

She knew that Star had never been around when Oh was growing up which was sad so knew Star was wanting to make Oh's birthday special.

She knew Oh was around somewhere but keeping her plan from him yet she couldn't wait to see his reaction in a few days seeing Star put the cake in the fridge for now but it was sweet.

They heard footsteps as it was Oh wondering what was going on but Tip smirked knowing he would find out in a few days.

"You'll find out in a few days, but you'll like it." Tip told him as he was curious but knew better than to bug Tip about it eating cookies which made Star smile because it was cute plus she knew that Kyle and the others were hard at work but she chuckled.

The night before his birthday, Oh was looking at the night sky because the stars in the night sky were beauitful because he sighed humming Happy Birthday to himself which Star could hear smiling going to bed along with Lucy and Tip but she understood because Oh was thinking about the past making her understand but she just wanted him to be happy.

The next morning, Tip was already up but making pancakes for him in different shapes but pouring orange juice into a glass putting them on a tray going upstairs entering Oh's room seeing him up but was happy, and surprised.

"What did I do, to deserve breakfast in bed?" Oh asked her.

"Don't you remember silly, it's your birthday!" Tip told him.

"Y-Yeah but nobody ever celebrated it with me before, because in the past I was nobody Boov." Oh told her.

"I know but it's okay, things are good." Tip told him handing him a small gift wrapped box as he unwrapped it pulling out a locket which made Oh's blue eyes widen putting it on around his neck.

"Thank you." He said as she understood.

Star had seen this but she knew her son would love the surprise they were planning seeing Oh getting ready for the day.

Later that day, Oh was surprised because there was a huge party but he was getting misty eyed but Tip understood because he was surprised.

"Aww it's okay, plus today was the day you were born and we're lucky you came into our lives." Lucy told him.

"T-Thanks." Oh said but they were partying and having fun.


End file.
